


Toy

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Aiba likes Jun, so when the opportunity arises to have sex with Jun, Aiba willingly agrees. But how will Aiba handle being a sex-friend when he wants more?





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the[ **aibaexchange**](http://aibaexchange.livejournal.com/)

It all started when they were in their early twenties. That was the time when the restrictions on dating really started to take their toll on the members of Arashi.

“I just want a boyfriend! Is that too much to ask for? But no, how dare a member of the not even popular group Arashi be gay? God, I just want to go on a date for once! Kiss someone, have sex! UGH, SOMEONE JUST HAVE SEX WITH ME!” Jun plopped down on the couch in Arashi’s greenroom.  
Jun was the type to get lonely easily, and struggled with handling the challenge of moving out on his own. He wanted someone to share his tiny apartment with, but there was no way in hell that would happen.

“Sorry, can’t help you there. Oh-chan looks like he’s always asleep, but he actually has a lot of stamina.” Nino winked, emphasizing his point.

Jun growled and whipped a pillow at Nino’s head.

“And I’m straight.” Sho chuckled.

“Yeah, right.” Nino muttered.

Aiba paused. He actually had a crush on Jun for a while, but was too afraid to confess. He didn’t want to be Jun’s fuck toy, but this might be his only chance.

“Aiba’s been pretty quiet over there,” Nino noted.

“I’ll... I’ll have sex with you.”  Aiba said, nervously.

Everyone turned to Aiba.  
“Really? You don’t mind?” Jun asked, quirking his eyebrow in disbelief.

“No... It’s fine.” Aiba blushed and looked down.

“Well look at that J! Seems like your problem is solved!” Nino exclaimed.

Except it wasn’t solved. Jun wanted an actual relationship, and he had no romantic interest in his bandmate. But since Aiba offered, Jun decided that casual sex might tide him over until he found an actual boyfriend. It was worth a try, at least.

**************************************** ********************************

Jun felt nervous, yet excited as he sent Aiba a text regarding their upcoming ‘meeting’.

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------  
Text Message  
To: Aiba Masaki  
From: Matsumoto Jun

So... about your offer... When are we going to meet up? ;)

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------

To: Matsumoto Jun  
From: Aiba Masaki

Does Friday at my place work for you?

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \--------------------------

Jun smiled.

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------

To: Aiba Masaki  
From: Matsumoto Jun

Sounds good. See you then! <3

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------

 

 

“Uh... Aiba-san?” Aiba zoned out in the middle of a magazine interview for the third time that day. It was Friday already, and Aiba was worrying about how his night with Jun would go.

“Oh, sorry. Could you repeat the question please?”

“If you were a girl, which member of Arashi would you marry?”

“Matsumoto Jun.” Aiba answered without hesitation.  “He’s handsome, charming, and seems like he would take good care of me.”

**************************************** ********************************

 

Later that night, Aiba found himself underneath Jun, both clad in only their underwear. He was nervous, but also excited. He was about to have sex with Matsumoto Jun, after all.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this?”  Jun asked.

“Yes.”

Jun removed Aiba’s boxer-briefs, and slowly stroked his exposed cock. Jun retrieved the lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers with it. He then inserted one of the digits into Aiba, causing Aiba to moan in pleasure. Once Aiba was relaxed, he inserted another. Eventually, Jun’s fingers rubbed against Aiba’s prostate.

“Ahh, fuck!”

Jun smirked. He removed his own underwear, rolled a condom on, and lubed his dick. He slowly pressed his large member into Aiba’s tightness.

“You okay? It doesn’t hurt too much?”

“No. Please.... move!”

Jun didn’t have to be told twice. He started to thrust into the man beneath him, slowly at first, then gradually increasing his speed.

“AHH FUCK RIGHT THERE!”

Sweat dripped down Aiba’s body as Jun slammed into his spot relentlessly.

“Shit, you’re, ahh, so tight Masaki!”

“Jun, I’m close...”

Jun grinned. He wrapped his hand around Aiba’s throbbing erection, stroking it to the pace of his thrusts. Soon enough Aiba was screaming Jun’s name as he came, body twitching.

A few thrusts later and Jun was climaxing too, spilling over inside Aiba.

The men lay in silence, wondering just what to say.

Jun broke the silence.

“Well that was fun.”

“Yeah. It was.”

“... Can I use your shower?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

Jun emerged from the shower soon after, and gathered his belongings.

“We should do this again some time.” Jun suggested.

“Yeah, we should.” Aiba agreed, still dazed by the fact that he just had sex with his crush.

Jun smiled.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Aiba, feeling satisfied, showered and dozed off for the night.

**************************************** ********************************

A few days later, Aiba received another text from Jun

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------

To: Aiba Masaki  
From: Matsumoto Jun

Hey, do you wanna come over this weekend? ;)

\---------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------- \---------------------------

Aiba smiled to himself, and replied with a yes.

**************************************** ********************************

A few days later, Aiba found himself on his knees, mouth wrapped around Jun’s cock. It was a bit difficult trying not to gag, but it wasn’t something Aiba couldn’t get used to. The small moans sneaking from Jun’s lips were worth the effort.

“Oh god, Masaki, I’m gonna...”

Aiba began to move faster, head bobbing back and forth on Jun’s member. Jun threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came down Aiba’s throat. Aiba swallowed, grinning.

Jun came down from his high and zippered his pants. He looked down and noticed Aiba had become aroused as well. Jun pulled Aiba up, and then dropped to his knees and undid Aiba’s pants, much to his surprise. Jun smirked as he swirled his tongue around the head of Aiba’s member, lapping up the pre-cum forming at the tip. He took the head into his mouth, sucking slowly. Aiba whined, desperate for more. Jun slipped the rest of the cock into his mouth, sucking on the appendage.

It didn’t take long for Aiba to come after that, moaning and shooting his seed into Jun’s mouth.

On his drive home from Jun’s house, Aiba couldn’t help but feel a bit empty. It was only natural, seeing as he wanted a real relationship with Jun. Aiba shrugged it off, thinking he would get over it soon enough anyway.

**************************************** ********************************

But he didn’t get over it. After he had sex with Jun he always felt an emptiness in his heart that got larger with each time. After this went on for a few more months, Aiba couldn’t take it anymore.

Why couldn’t Jun love him back? Aiba felt tears streaming down his face when he realized that he was merely a toy for Jun. He needed to end this before he was hurt anymore.

So, when Jun asked him to come over, Aiba decided this would be the last time.

**************************************** ********************************

Jun hated himself. Even though Aiba agreed to this whole ‘sex-friends’ thing, Jun felt guilty every time. He felt like he was using his friend.  
But that wasn’t the only problem Jun had.

He also started to develop feelings for Aiba. He found himself feeling lonely after he met with Aiba. He started to want to stay with Aiba after having sex, but with their current situation it just wasn’t possible.

Jun knew the risks of being in a romantic relationship with a bandmate, so he tried to repress such feelings, but he found this to be difficult. Aiba was so cute, and sweet. Jun could never see himself with Aiba before, but now he that’s exactly what he wanted.

He sent Aiba a message with the time for his their next meeting.

He needed to talk to Aiba…

**************************************** ********************************

When Aiba arrived at Jun’s apartment, he wasn’t expecting to be told to have a seat in the living room.

“Would you like something to drink?”  Jun offered.

“No thanks.” Aiba was confused. Why weren’t they having sex now?

“I actually want to talk to you about something...” Jun looked small, and less confident than usual.

“Okay.”

“This thing that we have going on... needs to stop.” Aiba was surprised, but thankful Jun wanted this to end too.

“I agree.”

“Look, I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. It’s just time to move on.” Jun nodded in agreement.

It was then that an awkward silence filled the room.

“Well, I guess that’s it, then?”  Aiba broke the silence.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“I know you probably don't feel the same way... but I like you. Romantically. I didn’t feel that way before, but I guess I’ve fallen for you over the past few months.”

Aiba’s eyes widened. Jun liked him back?! He was too shocked to speak for a few seconds, as Jun nervously awaited his response.

“I like you too, Jun.” Aiba waited a beat before continuing..  “Honestly, I’ve liked you for a while now, but you never seemed interested. That’s why I agreed to this relationship with you. I thought it was the only chance I might have with you.”

“You do? Really?”

Aiba nodded.

“Yep.”

“Then do you want to start over? To try dating, and start our relationship over from the beginning again?”

“Yeah. I definitely would.”  Aiba smiled.

Jun tugged Aiba into a tight embrace.

It would be difficult starting over again, and it would be hard to maintain a relationship with their status, but it was well worth it. The void in his heart was filled. Aiba finally got to be with the love of his life, but this time as a romantic partner, not as a mere toy.

 


End file.
